Change
by Fubuki Sakura
Summary: First day at Rikkai Dai Junior High. Kirihara Akaya had never lost; he was the best. His next goal? To take ‘the place’ at ‘the best’. One shot. First Fanfic: R&R please!


My first fanfic. One shot on my attempt to show Kirihara's loss against 'the best'. Sorry if some of it doesn't make sense...

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd love to, I do not own Tenisu no Oujisama (or whatever else you call it) nor any of the characters which comes out in my fic.

* * *

It was easy, well at least he thought. Why wouldn't it be? No one from the local club could beat him. No, not even the adults. He had never lost, and even had private tutoring from the best. His next goal? To take 'the place' at 'the best'. 

----

First day of a new beginning at Rikkai Dai Junior High. The black haired student in his uniform looked up at the elegant building. It stood like the leader of a pack of wolves, proud and strong.

Akaya lifted his tennis bag onto his right shoulder as he took his first few steps into the two time national champions of the National Junior High Team Tennis Tournament.

'It shouldn't be too hard. No one can beat me. No one has,' the words were spoken aloud, but quietly, even though there was no one present to hear them. Akaya clenched his fist in determination. He was going to be the one to change the history of junior high tennis records. He was going to be the best.

----

Boredom. That was the only words which swirled around Akaya's head during school. Besides the fact that English was his worst subject, class was too easy. Nothing could keep the young teenaged boy interested. Already getting sick of the blabbering teacher, Akaya placed his glance outside the window, to the tennis courts standing in the spotlight of sunrays.

'Thank God for that…' The final bell rang, and school was over. The classroom of Grade 1 Class 2 immediately filled with conversations – those which were excited about the club they were going to attend, those which were panicking about not having one chosen yet, and those which were making plans together for the trip home.

'Time to test out the school level…' Akaya smirked. This was his first step to his final goal.

----

Already on his third practice match, boredom was starting to arise from within the still growing body once more. This wasn't how he had planned. He knew no one would beat him, but not this easily. Maybe he had underestimated the skills of the school.

----

----

'Sanada, what do you think of that Grade One rookie?' In the distance standing opposite the court fence in the shade, two Second Grade regulars watched the fresh man play. Taking interest of the hatted taller boy's opinion, the slightly shorter, slender boy asked.

'He doesn't know how big the world really is,' the taller boy, Sanada, answered back, showing no expression on his stern face.

'Why don't you have a match with him then? See how he responds,' the shorter boy commented in reply, once again adding a question to see the response of the other. With these words, Sanada crossed his arms in thought.

'What are you thinking Yukimura?' knowing something was up, Sanada was the one to question next. The only answer he received was a smile – nothing more or less.

----

----

'Game Set! Won by Sanada! Six games to one!'

Akaya fell on his knees onto the ground as he faced the truth.

This taller second grader came out of the blue and challenged him; so he accepted.

The first point went smoothly with two service aces and two clean returns, of course by him. But it was after the first point when it all turned over.

'I can't…believe I…lost…' Sweat poured down his face, unnoticed, mixed with tears.

'You still have lots to learn,' the statement was true.

He knew it was bound to come, but not this soon. Change. It was going to come. He knew it; it was a fact. But this was not the way Akaya had planned it to be.

* * *

My English class had to write a practice narrative in 40 mins on a topic in our Area of Study and I happened to come along this story line.  
Bad title, I know...but I tried my best...nothing better came into my head, and seeing it was the Area of Study I decided to stick with it...  
Oh, don't ask me why yukimura sounds so much like Fuji... I don't know his personality, and from what I've gathered, I just ended up writing as if he was Fuji... 

Well, it's my attempt on a first fanfic! R & R please!  
It's pathetic, I know... As long as its related to my fic, I'm willing to accept any comments for future reference.  
If I have gramatical problems (eg I don't seem to be communicating my thoughts properly) pleease tell me too. I'll try my best to edit and make this the best possible.

Thank you!


End file.
